With an increase in the integration density of semiconductor devices, 3-dimensional transistors are exhibiting electrical properties not associated with planar transistors having a long channel length. In particular, a leakage current in source/drain regions leads to deterioration in characteristics of the semiconductor devices including 3-dimensional transistors as a switching device.